


Sunlight

by tighthae



Series: Forecast [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, its whatever you want it to be to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tighthae/pseuds/tighthae
Summary: Dongmin is an ambitious dreamer. Moon Bin is a dancer. The fall into each other's orbit.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after watching a drama special so basically its based on that and i found it randomly bc im always looking thru drafts so here it is (not proofread as usual also i tried not to use a lot of dialogue i think that was just a personal challenge for me also i feel like the summary's misleading but OH WELL)

Over the wall. That was where Dongmin first saw him. Minhyuk and Dongmin were running late that day. Dongmin doesn't remember why Jinwoo takes forever to do his hair sometimes. It was Minhyuk's idea to jump the wall, he had a clean record and wanted to keep it that way. During that time, Dongmin was reluctant to do it. Now? Now, Dongmin was grateful that Minhyuk suggested it. He would be indebted to the guy forever. 

Minhyuk had insisted Dongmin step on his back to make the leap and said something about Dongmin being physically inferior. Dongmin made sure to put pressure on his neck for a bit, sometimes Minhyuk didn't know his place. Maybe it was because Minhyuk had lifted his back too early or maybe he was actually physically inferior and lost his balance but he stumbled over the wall in the most ungracious way. It was one of the worst introductions ever. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. Dongmin was stunned from the fall, but he was brought back to earth by an angel. An angel he would soon know as Moon Bin. There he was, squatting there, a book in hand, his eyes frantically running over the material. Even when Dongmin had catapulted himself into his life, Bin was still in his own world. That's what Dongmin liked the most about him. 

He also liked how he looked. When Dongmin did finally look at him, Dongmin was looking back into curious eyes. Bin had thin lips but Dongmin always thought the shape they made was pretty, it also meant he showed off his gorgeous set of teeth often. His nose was average and has a standard bridge but if you asked Dongmin about it he would go on about how amazing it looked on him. His hair was damaged, probably from dying his hair so much. Dongmin thought it was his charm though, he loved it when Bin would come to school the next day and his hair was a completely different color. He was a breath of fresh air in DoDongmin's mundane life and he exhaled every bit of him. Once Dongmin and Bin's eyes met, he knew he would be an important factor to the rest of his life. Dongmin didn't mind the sunlight burning down his back for once.

☼

"You've been hanging out with the new kid a lot. Whatever his name is," Jinwoo said, shoving a spoonful of whatever slop they served at lunch into his mouth. Jinwoo and Dongmin were childhood friends. They had grown up together and became close. Although, when they got to high school, they slowly began to drift apart. Jinwoo was a realist, he planned for the future in a methodical manner so he had dedicated his high school life to studying and scholarships rather than a social life. This was the first time Jinwoo and Dongmin had really sat down and talked since they started their second year. Dongmin was surprised the exchange wasn't awkward. Even after all the time that passed, the duo was still close. "I guess you finally found a replacement for me. He has a lot to live up to."

"Bin isn't a replacement," Dongmin replied. Dongmin meant that. Jinwoo and Dongmin were best friends. Bin and Dongmin they were- different. Jinwoo and Dongmin could speak for hours and hours about things that interested them, but that was only because they'd known each other for so long. Dongmin didn't do much talking with Bin because the other boy did all the talking for him. Dongmin didn't mind at all though, he liked hearing the sound of Bin's voice. The way Bin's eyes lit up when talking about dancing and the way he would sigh and swoon when talking about his favorite dancers. Dongmin loved it all, he wanted to absorb every bit of emotion Bin radiated with his eyes. Dongmin's favorite part of their conversations was when Bin realized that he was rambling and would get embarrassed that he talked so much then began to apologize while begging, cutely, that Dongmin should contribute to the conversation. "You and Bin are different. Like, a lot different." 

Jinwoo just scoffed in response, he probably said something about how Dongmin was being too vague or stupid. Dongmin didn't know, he was staring at Bin. Bin walked with a lot of confidence, Dongmin understood why. Everyone was naturally attracted to him, he waved and smiled and Dongmin pretended those were just for him. He was a demi-god, no, he was a god. Yes, a god. Bin was the god of dancing, the god of confidence, the god of gummy smiles, the god of intoxicating laughs, and Dongmin stopped himself there. Idolization could only go so far. Maybe this wasn't a crush and was rather a will to worship. Some moderation would have to be put in place. Jinwoo would be good for that. 

Bin caught Dongmin staring. Embarrassing. Bin didn't seem to mind though, seeing as he willingly approached Dongmin and Jinwoo. Every time Bin walked towards Dongmin it felt like a mirage, the ones you'd see in movies set in the desert. It felt so surreal to see someone so gorgeous willingly walk toward him. Maybe there was a god. "Hey Dongmin, Jinwoo," Bin greeted. Dongmin had to resist the urge to close his eyes and let his rich voice fill the little hairs that catch the sound in his ears. "I was wondering if you wanted to work on the student assessment later." Yes, yes, yes, yes a hundred times yes. That would've been Dongmin;s immediate response if someone hadn't decided to speak for him.

"We're hanging out later," Jinwoo cut off. Okay, maybe Dongmin didn't need Jinwoo in his life at the current time. "You can try tomorrow though. I'm sure he'll be free then. You know, always doing nothing and whatever." Jinwoo said, eyes locked with Dongmin when he saw Dongmin was visibly irritated. Bin responded with some neutral response like "Oh, really? That's okay." or something along the lines of that. Dongmin didn't notice because he and Jinwoo were having an intense staring contest. He could vaguely make out a goodbye in his left ear as the war raged on. 

"What the hell?" Dongmin asked. "I was gonna say yes."

"You promised to hang out with me just a few minutes ago. Please, keep your thoughts on track." Jinwoo pointed out. "And it's not like you and he isn't in the same class. You seem him every day. Do you have a crush on him or something?" Jinwoo laughed at his own joke until he saw Dongmin's face reveal the truth. Dongmin's face went from minor frustration to deadly serious. "Oh my god, you like him? Whatever, go do your assessment thing or whatever it is. I was planning on studying anyway." Jinwoo got up without another word. Dongmin didn't know why Jinwoo was so angry over not wanting to hang out.

☼

Bin insisted that the two record the video of Bin dancing on the basketball court while the sun was setting. He had told Dongmin it was cooler that way. Dongmin gave in like he always did. To say Bin was an amazing dancer was understatement he was hypnotizing. Every move Bin hit, he hit with precision. Dongmin paid no attention to the music accompanying Bin's dance, he watched as moved with grace and passion and couldn't help but smile when he saw how much fun he was having dancing his heart out. It was mesmerizing. 

"How was it?" Bin asked, sweat dripping down his temple and his neck. A god.

"I'm speechless, you're amazing!" Dongmin said behind the camera. He was planning on making two copies of the video, one for him and one for the assessment. "How long have you've been dancing?"

"Too long," Bin joked, walking over to Dongmin. "Can I see it?"

Dongmin quickly took hold of the camera as Bin went to reach for it. "No, it's a surprise." Dongmin held up the camera defensively. Bin reached for the device instinctively. It was war. Dongmin trying to keep Bin out of reach of the camera and Bin trying to grab it from him. Dongmin wanted to be like this forever. Aggressive but loving actions and seeing Bin's smile take up half of his face. This is what Dongmin wanted, this is the future he wanted. Would the teacher accept that if he put it on his assessment? Dongmin grabbed Bin's hand. He told himself it was to keep Bin from grabbing his camera but his heart knew that he just wanted to hold Bin's hand. It was soft just like he expected. Electricity, he felt it run down his spine as soon as their skin made contact. 

Bin quickly pulled away, giving Dongmin an awkward smile and a shy sorry. That was unlike him. His days are numbers, the world is moving without consideration for anyone, there were only so many hours in a day, so fuck it. That was Dongmin's thought process as he took hold of Bin's hand. He only had one life he was only going to live one lifetime with Bin in it. This was his chance, the atmosphere was just right. The sun was setting leaving behind orange, pink, and blue hues and all the colors were reflecting off of Bin's face ass if he was the only thing in the world that needed focus. The crickets were starting to come out but the breeze was still warm and Bin looked just like his usually godly self when the wind blew through his hair. And Dongmin realized he was head-over-heels for this boy right in this moment. 

Would it be right to kiss him? No, it's too early for that. The tension was building up to it though. Dongmin's feelings were bottled up and on the verge of exploding and spilling out all over the floor and then he realized how really gross and suggestive that sounded but he didn't care. In this moment, only Bin mattered and he wanted to vocalize it but he didn't want to ruin the friendship that he worked so hard to build up. So he stared. He stared into Bin's eyes and hoped that he could pierce his soul with a message through his orbs because English teachers always say action speak louder than words. So, he stared and stared and stared until his eyes started watering. It felt like the world had stopped but it didn't matter if it did because it stopped on an image of Bin. 

"I have to go." Someone pressed play and life continued. The wind picked up speed, flowers moved with it, the cricket's chirps began again, and the still image of Bin was a moving image.

☼

"Sorry," Jinwoo apologized. "I didn't mean to react the way I did and I guess I just got angry because I'm too used to getting my way. Your little assessment things were probably more important than hanging out but we could still do that soon too, right?" Jinwoo had stayed after class to watch Dongmin clean. Well, he came to apologize but it's not like he was going out of his way to help with cleaning duties. It had been two weeks since. Jinwoo's outburst. 

Dongmin had half a mind to ignore him, that's what Jinwoo would've done. If Dongmin had yelled at him then it would've been two months of silence because Jinwoo is stubborn and likes holding grudges. "It's not like we haven't been through that before. Not talking for two weeks straight I mean," It was true. Jinwoo was busy doing whatever top students do and Dongmin was either swooning over Bin or doing something stupid with Myungjun, Minhyuk, or Sanha. "But it's nice that you apologize first. Did you miss me?" It may have just been the darkness of the classroom that made it so Jinwoo's face couldn't be made out, making him looked shocked because a millisecond after he had responded with his usual response that would result in Dongmin getting bullied.

"We can hang out today, right now actually. I'm going to be studying in the library. It's not the arcade or karaoke but it's something. It's been awhile so I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"It's cloudy." 

"I have an umbrella," Jinwoo reached into his bag. "Still trying to avoid me."

He was just as persistent as ever.

Dongmin felt like he was in Harry Potter. The library was already naturally dim because the librarian had said something about low lighting being good for study habits; how would anyone see the material they were reading? The only light was given off by the wall lamps and the lamps that stood up on their own accord because only half the ceiling lights were working due to the storm. It was a nice atmosphere, Dongmin thought he should bring Bin here the next time it was raining. Even when Dongmin was with Jinwoo, he was thinking about Bin. He couldn't help it though. The only way Bin could get off his mind is if they went out. Dongmin doesn't know the chances of that happening, he would stay away from those thoughts for now. 

"I'm thirsty," Dongmin said as Jinwoo finished up his rant on why West Coast Rap from the 90s was better than the trash they play on the radio nowadays. "I'm gonna take this." Dongmin pointed to Jinwoo's umbrella. Jinwoo just nodded in response, his face was now buried in whatever textbook for whatever advanced subjects Jinwoo was taking. On his stroll, Dongmin worried why the distance between the library and the nearest water fountain was so immense. Maybe the school wanted to fight an obesity epidemic and wanted to make the students work for their water. Dongmin didn't mind, he thought water tasted better when someone was extremely parched. 

It takes a lot of someones or something to stop Dongmin's train of thought. And that someone was so obviously Bin. Specifically a crying Bin next to a shed on school grounds in the middle of the school grounds. He forgot what he was doing, it had something to do with water but Bin being soaked from head to toe and sobbing was the most important thing having to do with water at the moment. It was easy for Dongmin to place the umbrella over Bin. Their height difference wasn't much but Dongmin was still taller, he took pride in that. It was nice to be able to look down to Bin, it meant that Bin could look up to him (Jinwoo would always use weird figures of speech and it was beginning to rub off on Dongmin). Their eyes made contact again and Dongmin could care less about the rain kissing the earth around them. Dongmin was starting to like this feeling, the feeling that there was no one else on the planet but the two of them. It was the most amazing feeling. 

 

At that time, Dongmin didn't know what Bin was crying about, he would find out later that Bin's goldfish had died, but he wanted to make sure that he never cried about anything in this universe again. So, he dropped the umbrella because in Dongmin's head the rain had stopped and held Bin in his arms. He was glad when Bin didn't pull away or reject his embrace. This was only the beginning. That's what Dongmin thought. The very beginning.

☼

Bin made his confession as dramatic as possible. He had been planning it all summer. It was the start of their third year and he was going to make it count. Bin wasn't going to graduate high school without telling Dongmin how he felt. He had to. He needed to. The fact that he hadn't told Dongmin how he felt yet despite the multiple chances he had gotten was eating him alive all summer. It would be embarrassing if he said yes but at least his sanity would still be intact after. Bin highly doubts Dongmin would say no now. They've been dancing around each other's feelings for the longest time, it was about time. Everyone was anticipating.

Bin already knew where Dongmin would be during the afternoon. He would meet up with Jinwoo for lunch and then they'd always take the same route to the cafeteria. Bin was going to get down on his knees and confess how much he likes Dongmin and how much he wants to date him and everyone would support him. It would be perfect. It would be straight out of a fairytale. Nothing was going to stop him. Dongmin should be in a great mood, his favorite football team had won yesterday. Then Jinwoo stormed passed him, tears on the verge of spilling but Jinwoo never cried.

"What's wrong with Jinwoo?" Bin asked approaching Dongmin, his facial features becoming more defined. Bin always liked how Dongmin looked. His eyes were soft and it looked like he was always spacing out since his gaze was so strong. Everything on his face came together perfectly. His small face, his small nose, his small mouth, his shaped jaw, everything became one neat package when put together. It was the first thing Bin ever noticed about Dongmin.

Dongmin's frown turned into a smile as soon as he saw Bin. His smile was amazing. His teeth were perfectly aligned and his eyes went from a stoic state to something full of life. It was breathtaking. Every time he looked at Dongmin he was reminded of the very first day he had met him. The day Dongmin's world collided with him and began to orbit each other. He had a feeling Dongmin would be someone special to him. The way he had looked at him for the first time despite Bin not noticing him because he had forgotten to study for a test. It was inevitable that they'd fall in each other, becoming accustomed to each other's presence and begin to coexist. Bin got on his knees just like he planned, reached out his hand. "Date me." The hilarity behind the short sentence became too much for Bin and he began to laugh. Dongmin followed suit. 

"Of course," Dongmin replied, taking his hand hoisting him up. The feeling of the word stopping when looking into Dongmin's eyes became something Bin was starting to become familiar with. So he allowed the world to stop, for their orbits to slow, and for their existences to be the only ones that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> stream hey https://youtu.be/g-YvU8_4XzI


End file.
